A Meeting With the Devil
A meeting with the Devil '''is a short fanfiction written by Antydeth. AU Solarverse Sypnosis After the defeat of the First Kami and his inevitable death, Issei begins to worry that his arch-enemy might escape whatever realm that is currently keeping his cursed soul imprisoned. He seeks guidance from his grandmother- Izanami, Suu and The Above Entity to help him with the issue. Luckily he now knows where Amenominakanushi's soul resides. Not-so-luckily, Issei and his hyperdimensional (self-proclaimed) lovers don't have a single clue of how he could get there. And if he does, what sort of things would await him there? Story '''Part 1 Issei's how pack of social accquintaces was giving him a long long:"Be careful"-kinda talk. It ended with Leiko, Ophis, Amaterasu, Izanami and Death giving him 'goodbye'-kisses, with the most emotional being Leiko and Amaterasu as they were already wet with tears on their eyes. A very cliche scenary that one would see in any shounen anime or adventure story as a whole. Kami-Musubi and Takami-Musubi were also there, they gave Issei some of their power and bid him farewall, nodding approvingly before they apported out of space. When all the females had said their part, Issei's male friends and family stepped up. Great Red and Vali gave him their 'Kick ass and survive. That's all you need to do' expressions. The three dragons proceeded to bear-hug for a few minutes, much to some of the female's amusement. Saji Genshirou just stared at him disapprovingly, but his frown was secretly of worry as well. The young and much weaker dragon host definetely did not want Issei to do this. Then, there were the most surprsing adviseries of the bunch. Yoru and Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto. Both Amaterasu and Ophis were extremely hostile towards the two of them, but Issei was relatively calm with their presence. If anything, he was surprised to see them here. "Uncle, Cousin-Yoru...What are you doing here?" Issei asked, with a relatively soft voice. He held a glare of his own, but it was nothing like the rest's. Only Great Red and Vali looked calm. 'Meh, who cares...' the two dragons thought in sync. "What does it look like, we came to see you before you kill yourself!" Yoru said highly with a slight brisky growl at the back of his throat. His eyes flickered with great levels of distaste. "Yoru, refrain yourself! Such behaviour-MGH?!" Tsukuyomi was about to give him a good lecture about manners, but Yoru-no-Mikoto was not just a random son of some 'great' Shinto god...He was like that character from Drag-So Ball Z manga- Browy, nobody commanded him. Everyone's eyes widened, from a little to as wide as sausages, when they saw Yoru grab a fistful of his father's neck and release his cold blueish aura. Amaterasu even let out a slight gasp of worry when she saw the pain over her brother's face, but then immediately scowled and cursed herself for worrying about him. 'H-How could I ever feel concern for that pig?!' she thought venomously in her mind. Meanwhile, everyone was like "Wtf is going on?". "Don't YOU tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I agreed to come and give my pathetic cousin some 'thumbs up', as a repremise for him saving me from that bastard Indra, but that's all our little agreement included..." he smirked deviously as he intented to crush his father's neck, but he stopped himself mid-way. He released Tsukuyomi and let him fall with a loud thud on the ground. The white-haired Moon god was left coughing and struggling to get up, while he cursed his son's existence. Yoru looked at him apathetically, unmindful of the pain he had just caused him, both physically and mentally. 'Uhm...ok?' Issei concluded. {More like...} 'Don't you dare.' {*Sigh*} Yoru's expression was quite unreadable...it was neither happy nor angry. He just looked cold and solemn. Well, he was to be the new God of the Moon, so...no, no, that was quite discrimintive. Issei shrugged off any negative impressions on his biological cousin and prepared himself to embrace any form of insults or threats. Instead, he got a barely visible genuine smirk and a low chuckle. "You're the main hero, so I know you'll come back." he continued his little chuckling sessations for god-knows how long. Everyone was now internally focused on Yoru and more importantly his uncharacteristic behaviour. They'd never seen him so genuinely amused by anything. Even the Ouroboros and the Primordial Entities were taken aback. "But prove me wrong and I'll keep killing you till you can no longer reincarnate..." Yoru fastly added, his cold dark tone returning. Issei was genuinely frightened by the threat, in an almost chomical sense, that is. Those who understood the context of his words just shrugged it off. Those who were too thick-headed to, gave Yoru one of their deepest glares. The young Lunar God ignored it all, as he was already strolling past his still-on-the ground father. "Welp, see ya, morons!" He glanced one last time back and then teleported, leaving behind an explosion of dark blue mist. Everyone, except the Primordial Entities, began to cough and curse Yoru. Finally, when the smoke dissolved, a mini copy of the Moon was left levitating in space and time. "Whoa, he can leave little Moons behind? That's kinda...cool." Saji said after he regained his normal breath. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi both give him a menacing glare, which sent the student quivering behind Vali, who gave him a distasteful snort. Upon seeing that they were both indirectly agreeing on something, the two godly siblings slightly blushed and darted their gazed in opposite directions. {I guess divorce=/='I have no feelings for you'.} 'I am killing you after this is over...' {Pfft, you wouldn't.} 'And why not?' {Because you need me in battle, FUL!1} 'Tch...You got me in a checkmate there, Ddraig.' "To give a proper answer to your confusion, host of Vitra." Tsukuyomi said, first to be to try and break the ice. Saji inreluctantly jumped from his hiding spot and listened. "Yes, deities, especially us- the Amatsu-Kami, are able to leave behind a minuture version of the element we represent. We sometimes leave these 'marks' of ours to help with the navigation in High Heaven. Lots of beings get lost in the Supernatural World." "Its basically the same as dogs pissing on random things..." Izanami added bluntly. This stratled both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi at the same time, who, once again, glared in a shared fit of emberassment upon hearing those words. In great contrast was Great Red's and Vali's reactions, who chuckled lowly at the Elder Shinto Goddess' manner-less attitude. 'Lol, with that outfit and attitude...she reminds of a feminist.' Vali thought bemused of the once-villanous Goddess of Death. (Well...you know how hurt she was by her MALE partner so...) 'Yeah, but normal feminists are just bragging for privilige. At least she ''has a good reason to act like this.' Vali hummed a response in his mind. "W-Watch how you speak in front of my dear little Sun and his friends, you ominous witc-!" The thought of what she was about to say hit her hard and she quickly went to shut her mouth. She bit her lip roughly in the middle of saying the profane insult, but it was a little too late...the meaning of the sentence was already understood. Suddenly, the attention delibetery shifted on Amaterasu. Even her brother and her son were shocked by Amaterasu's rude way of scolding Izanami. The rest were far less caring, except for the victim of course. Victim, whose body began to glow in green-purple aura. A drop of sweat dropped over Amaterasu's, Issei's and Tsukuyomi's heads. Izanami twisted around, reminding Issei a lot of how she used to move in Yomi. Her face was mostly obscured, but a single good eye could be seen. Amaterasu hissed in quivering horror as she watched the scary display of intimidation. "Amaterasu-omikami..." Izanami said in her most menacing tone. Suddenly the atmosphere felt much much darker. Vali stared around, wondering if someone was meddling with the colours of the sky. Amaterasu meanwhile, was fighting a desparate urge to either: a) Piss herself like a little girl. b) Run in her little Sun's embrace. c)Do both. "I am quite old you see, so my hearing may not be in the best shape..." she halted. She leaned in, deepening her glare. "Did I just hear you call me an' 'ominous witch'?" Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu gulped at the same time as if the two were sharing the experience. Issei began to feel worried himself, in a genuine fashion. His grandma sounded seriously dead-set on murdering his mother, a possibility he must not allow. But before he could soothe to two goddesses to calm down, the tension was instead broken by the person, who was least interested in these meddling affairs. His wife- Ophis. "We came here to wish luck and bid farewell to my Issei until he returned of his journey to wherever Amenominakanushi is now." the dragon god(dess) stated tonlessly, bluntly breaking Izanami and Amaterasu out of their 'out-of-a-horror-movie' scene. Her gaze held no strong emotions, but it was obvious from the tiny downwards curl on her lips that she was displeased with the whole ruckus everyone seemed to be making. When her eyes met with Leiko's and then more importantly- Issei's(her Issei's*), the Ouroboros' gaze softened a little. 'This gathering was meant for my Issei, not the puny family drama of some even punier gods.' she snorted in a niche of annyonace under hear nose. This was why she prefered only her, Baka-Red, the Trihexa and the Above Entity to be in her Issei's social circle. Maybe Leiko as well, but only as a mental supporter. "Okay, enough with the drama, ya fools, lets get back home and party!" Great Red shouted through all of them. If anyone was the least excited about this supposed 'party', they didn't give any indication. Ghostly silence fell upon, crushing the dragon's enthusiasim to finally end this darn haughty atmosphere in the air. But then his eyes lit and his smile grew even deeper. Pointing a finger to the New Sun above, the Apocalypse Dragon cheekily added:"For Issei's sake!" Immediately, half of the faces lit up in at least a niche of excitement. Even Ophis smiled a little at this. Issei stood frozen, too shocked to make a sound. 'O-okay...?' he thought in comical distraught. Thankfully, even his dragon was too bemused with the notion of a party being thrown specifically for his host, that he didn't make a sarcastic comment. But when he saw how nearly everyone's tensed postures were know gone and replaced by much a calmer and warmer aura, he couldn't help but smile softly. It was sily, everyone knew it, not just him. It was stupid, yet they beemed genuine smiles at the Great Red. It was his silly efforts that broke the tension and for that, they were grateful to him, on a certain, almost comedic level. The other Primordial Entities looked at the stupid scene with either disinterest or huge amusement(with only Death being amused). The Great Red gave his 'Little-Bro' a wink and teleported himself, Ophis, the Trihexa, Amaterasu, Leiko, Izanami, Saji and Vali away, probably in some artificial ball-room he made instantentiously with his reality-warping abilities. The Above, Death and 'Suu'(who was secretly there the entire time), hummed one last time before leaving. Death and 'Suu' blowed a loving kiss at him as they departed. 'Phew, what a strange day...' {''Wow...Out of all your crazy experiences, you chose to call THIS a 'strange day} 'What? What do you mean?' {*grunt*Nothing.} Issei decided to leave it at that. He learnt he rarely gained anything by bickering with his dragon, might as well and any form of conversation with him as fastly as possible. "Isse Hyoudou..." a low voice called him from behind. Issei looked at the direction and found, to his genuine surprise, that his uncle was still standing in his vicinity. "What's up, uncle?" Issei greeted. Tsukuyomi frowned and snorted at the boy's careless tone and his tranquil expression. He may have looked digusted, but he was actually pretty confused and infuriated. 'Why is he acting like I wasn't partially to blame for his first murder?' "What's wrong?" Issei took a step towards him, tilting his head. There was a niche of worry in his deep brown eyes. Tsukuyomi turned away, too emberassed to look at those brown innocent pupils. Come on, he said to himself, you prepared for this. "Isoy..." Tsukuyomi mumbled fastly under his breath. Issei raised a brow high in the air. "What, uncle?" "Didn't you heard w-what I just said?!" Tsukuyomi shouted. "N-No, it didn't sound like anything to be honest..." Issei blinked, confused and taken aback by his uncle's furious outburst. Tsukuyomi bit his lip tightly and looked at the ground. Cursing himself for being such an idiot to be unable to do one simple thing properly, Tsukuyomi shouted out the apology that was bubbling up in his throat: "I APOLOGIZE THAT I HELPED SUSANOO IN MURDERING YOU! I WAS WRONG!" after his odd way of expressing that he was sorry, the Moon God was left puffing and huffing. He glared at the Solar God, expecting him to laugh sarcastically and then slap him in the face like Amaterasu would do, but all he saw was...a plain look of confusion and that same genuine concern. A part of Tsukuyomi thanked the Kotoamatsukami that he found this perfect oppurtinity to apologize to his nephew, but then...other conflicting opinions also nagged on his consciousness as well. "Well, uhm..." Issei rubbed the back of his head, as he struggled to response correctly. He looked around for an inspiration. Sadly, there was none. Finally, he sighed, closed his eyes and re-opened them to look at his uncle with a serious expression. "I guess I am thankful that you...admit you were wrong and that you feel remorse for your actions. And while its a side of you I certainly appriciate, I..." he paused. Unconsciousnly, Tsukuyomi found himself leaning over and staring in intense anticipation. "I-I don't think I am the right person you should be atoning to...Mom would definetely be happy if you begged for forgiveness and a way to atone...Who knows, one day, you might even get, uh-''remarried." Issei smiled sheepishly, but internally he was sweating...he knew what he spoke was now full on mumbo-jumbo. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi ''re-marrying. The Sun and the Moon sharing the sky, once again. It felt like a sweet possibility, but the chances were too slim... All of the Moon God's previous desire to try and fix his relationship with his nephew were shattered to pieces and all the enthusiasm on his face died like a shot duck in the air, as the last words were adjusted by his brain. His thoughts matched Issei's own at the moment: the Solar God was speaking nonsense. But unlike Issei, Tsukuyomi took it much more seriously. The topic of his relationship with his sister was a very personal one. So, the Shinto Moon God was boiling from the inside as he gave his nephew, the deepest glares he could muster, a large blush spread across his cheeks. Issei did not look very intimidated, neither by the looks his uncle was giving him, nor the big flaring aura surrounding him. Still, he was in slight puzzlement at the extravagant reaction. "Y-Y-Yo-YOU!!!" Issei winced as he prepared for a massive rant. Amusingly, even the words 'massive' and 'furious' couldn't describe the never-stopping waves of insults, frenzied questions, explanations, excuses and even more curses, that came out of Tsukuyomi's mouth. In a way, it was almost comical, yet it all reminded Issei slightly of a certain ancient Shinto Kami... {Hmph...What a strange day, indeed.} 'You weren't so happy when I ''said that.' {''Shut up, this was the perfect way to end this chapter!} 'Yeah, whatever...' {Your fault, cuz now you've also got the job to make your mother and your uncle to hook up. Considering how hot-tempered Amaterasu can get and Tsukuyomi being the killer of one of her dearest friends...yeah, your job's going to be VERY easy.} 'Oh dear, why me?' Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Antydeth Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Solarverse